Business or Pleasure?
by Nickeyd26
Summary: Edward Cullen is a famous actor and singer. What happens when he meets Bella Black; a 35 yr old wife and mother who is in town on a business trip? Anything can happen…if you let it. Follow me on Facebook, Nickeyd26.


**Chapter 1~ Chance Encounters**

Bella was sitting at the hotel bar. It was late and she had just gotten back from dinner with her boss Angela and the others. This was a pretty productive business trip and she was glad that Jessica had convinced her to go in her place. She was still wired from going out and wasn't ready to be alone in her room for the night. She was drinking her appletini as her gaze settled on her bare ring finger. She was itemizing all the things she had to do when she got home; picking her wedding ring up from the jeweler was on top of that list. She also remembered Garrett's game this Saturday. She was glad that she would be home in time and not have to miss it. A smile spread across her lips as she thought about her two angels. She missed them and couldn't wait to see them when she got back into town this weekend. It was silly to call them angles being that they were teenagers, but they would always be _her angels_ no matter what age they were.

She was brought out of her mental musings when she heard someone playing the piano in the far corner of the bar. There was only the bartender and another couple in the bar tonight; not surprising considering it was a Wednesday night. The lighting was dim so it made it difficult to see the man at the piano, but he was obviously very talented. He played a couple slow Billy Joel classics then morphed into a song she didn't recognize.

"Would you like another, Miss?" The bartender asked genially.

"Yes, please."

He placed the full glass in front of her as she slid a ten his way.

"Excuse me," she grabbed the bartender's attention before he walked away, "Do you know who that is playing? Is he an employee?"

He shook his head, "No Miss. He is a guest here. He likes to come down late at night and play for a while. He's pretty good, don't ya think?"

Bella nodded in agreement as she turned her stool slightly to give her attention back to the man with the magic hands.

He played for another half hour before making his way to the bar. The other couple had since left so it was just the three of them. He sat down and ordered a double shot of Patron. Bella gasped. She may not have recognized him in the dim lighting, but the voice she would know anywhere. She felt her pulse quicken and she licked her lips which were suddenly very, very dry. She took a sip of her drink and tried to keep herself from going into a full on panic attack. She took another drink and a deep breath to harness as much courage as she could muster.

She picked up her drink and made her way to the end of the bar where Edward freaking Cullen sat in all his delicious glory. He was dressed in a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and relaxed fit dark washed jeans. He looked comfortable yet sexy as hell and she felt weak in the knees just being this close.

"Thank you for the impromptu concert. It was very nice," she said with a soft smile.

He looked up from his drink and smiled in return, "Thanks. Would you like to join me?"

Holy hell! She nearly did a happy dance, but she kept her cool even as her brain was screaming.

"Thank you. I would like that."

"What's your poison?" He asked, gesturing to her nearly empty glass.

Bella tipped her glass to look at the dwindling contents desperately trying to remember what she had been drinking.

"Um, an appletini."

"Joe, an appletini for the lady and another double for me."

"Sure thing, sir."

After Joe filled their drinks, Edward passed him a fifty and told him to keep the rest.

Bella lifted her glass, "To late night piano music."

Edward clinked his glass against hers, "To good company far from home."

Bella felt her knees go weak, "So, are you in town for business or pleasure."

Edward hesitated for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let on to who he was. He ran his hand through his sex hair; a nervous habit he picked up years ago.

"I…um…business. Look, I don't know if you know who I am, but…"

Bella stopped him as she raised her hand, "I know who you are. I am actually a big fan, but don't worry. I am not going to Twitter your whereabouts or tell anyone who you are. Now, my co-worker, Jessica…if she was here, she would have you upstairs tied to her bed for at least the next seventy-two hours."

She winked at him and laughed lightly before taking a long pull on her drink. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Not that it doesn't sound a bit…adventurous, but I am glad that I met you instead," he said with a wink.

Bella felt her insides turn to jelly. She was here having a conversation with Edward Cullen. Could her life seriously get any better?

"So, you know who _I _am. Do I get the honor of knowing your name?"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she offered her right hand out to him, "Bella Black, it is a pleasure to meet you."

He took her hand and instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips; turning it slightly and placing a whisper of a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"I believe the pleasure is all mine, Bella."

His accent was thick and Bella could literally feel her nipples harden at the sensation of his lips on her skin.

"I don't normally do this, but Bella, would you like to continue this up in my room?"

Bella's voice was gone. She nodded as she finished her drink leaving the glass on the bar. Edward did the same and placed his hand on her lower back leading her out of the bar to the elevator. They didn't speak as Edward pushed the button marked PH on the elevator console. She swallowed hard trying to keep her nerves at bay. His hand remained on her lower back making small circles that both calmed her and set her on fire.

The ding of the elevator startled her and she jumped slightly. Edward gave her a crooked smile that made her melt, and she stepped out of the elevator to a hallway with a single door. Edward took out the plastic door key and slid it in till he heard the beep and the electronic locks release. He opened the door gesturing with his free arm for Bella to enter.

She stepped into the beautiful penthouse suite and was greeted with a gorgeous nighttime view of Charlotte. Edward turned on a light so that the room wasn't so dark. Bella looked towards him and smiled softly.

"Can I get you a drink? Water, juice, beer?"

"Beer, please," she replied as she walked closer to the window and get a better look at the view.

Edward came up from behind her and placed the opened bottle in her hand. She felt the heat of his body radiate through her back. He smelled amazing. He wore cologne that she couldn't name but it was subtle and fit him perfectly. He stepped back from her to reach around and open the balcony door. The city was quiet from up here. He walked out onto the balcony and lit a cigarette. Bella smiled and joined him.

"Ahh, one of the last American smokers," he laughed as he blew out smoke.

"I know. It's a terrible habit. It's bad for my health. Blah, blah, blah."

He laughed and shook his head, "Hey, who am I to say you shouldn't?"

He took another drag to emphasize his indifference.

Bella smiled at his care free nature as he leaned against the railing taking another puff off his cigarette.

"I say life is too short. Get enjoyment where you can," she said in return.

His green eyes seemed to sparkle and he walked towards her slowly.

"My thoughts exactly."

With that he threw his but off the balcony and put his hand on her neck pulling her towards him and angling her neck; placing an urgent kiss against her lips. She froze in surprise but quickly melted into his arms. His one hand still secure on her neck as his other wrapped around her waist pressing his body to hers. He walked her backwards till her back was against the sliding glass doors and she felt his body converge on hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Bella didn't hesitate to respond this time as their tongues began to dance. His right hand rubbed circles on her hip and he pressed his rock hard length against her thigh. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his need against her.

Her hands wandered up his arms until they found purchase in his incredibly soft locks. She had to laugh at all those stupid gossip rags that were always saying he didn't wash his hair. It was soft and silky and her fingers could get lost in it for days. His lips left hers only when it was necessary to breathe. He began leaving a trail of hot kisses from her ear to her jaw and down her neck to her exposed cleavage as his hand seemed to have the same idea and was now currently groping her breast through her thin blouse.

"Bella," he said in his husky British accent, "I need to be inside you. Please don't deny me."

Bella saw her need for him mirrored in his eyes. There was a small spot inside her that knew this was wrong, but she just couldn't find the will to care. She grabbed his hair and kissed him hard before pulling back and leading him back inside. They began to quickly remove each other's clothes as they stumbled their way into the bedroom. Bella would have loved to take in the beauty of a penthouse bedroom, but all the beauty she wanted to see at that moment was in front of her.

His shirt was lost in the living room along with hers. His body was absolutely delicious. He had obviously been working out as his abs were in a fully formed six pack and his arms were rock hard and looked as if they were sculpted by the gods. Before he could strip any more clothes off of her, Bella was on her knees in front of Edward. She made quick work of his jeans and his black boxers. His cock sprung up as she released it from its fabric confines. It was like a piece of heaven. It was long and hard and just beautiful.

She licked up the underside flattening her tongue against the frenulum eliciting a long guttural moan from Edward's lips. She opened her mouth and began to suck on his full length. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she stroked with her right hand as her left hand reached around and squeezed his delectable ass. It was almost as hard as his dick. She grabbed his ass and dug her nails in just a touch causing him to moan again. She continued sucking on his tasty manhood as his hands found their way to her head. He didn't try to make her go faster or hold her head and try to fuck her mouth. He just pushed her hair behind her ears and caressed her cheeks as they hallowed out in her effort to bring him to his climax. She began gently squeezing his balls, which by the noises he was making, he really liked. She felt his sack tighten in her hand.

"Bella, baby, I'm close."

She knew he was warning her so that she could pull back if she wanted to, but there was no way she was doing that. She took him deep in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat and squeezed his balls one last time as he yelled out and released down her throat.

"Oh God! Yes, Bella! Bloody hell!"

She stroked him a few more times with her mouth till she knew he was sated.

She stood and he grabbed her face and kissed her softly.

"Thank you, beautiful. That was absolutely amazing."

She smiled at the endearment. He stepped out of his pants and boxers that still lay around his ankles. He began to adorn her shoulders and neck with open mouth kisses as he unhooked her bra releasing her breasts for his hands to hold and caress. Bella closed her eyes and tipped her head back relishing in the sensations that he was pulling from her body. Her nipples hardened in the palms of her hands and she felt herself get exponentially more aroused. His hands headed south to remove her Capri pants. He let them fall to the ground as his hand reached inside her panties. She felt a wave of embarrassment at how wet she was.

Edward brought his face up to hers, "Is this all for me?"

Bella blushed and nodded.

"God beautiful, that is such a turn on."

With that he brought his fingers up to his lips and tasted her essence.

"Mmmmm," he groaned as his eyes closed.

"I need more," was all he said as he used his body to force Bella onto the bed.

She slipped back against the pillows as Edward crawled up on the bed looking like a jungle cat stalking his prey. He reached up and ripped her panties down her legs and threw them on the floor. He gently pulled her knees apart then grabbed her hips; pulling her down towards him. He kissed up the inside of her leg from her knee to the apex of her thighs.

Their moans mixed in the air as he licked her from her center to her clit. The feeling was overwhelming and Bella grabbed at the duvet with both hands desperately trying to stop her body from flying off the bed. Edward began licking her with long strokes of his tongue. He was hard again and wanted to be inside her, but he couldn't pull himself away from her sweet nectar. He began to suck on her clit as he pushed into her with one finger then added a second. Bella felt the coil in her stomach begin to tighten as he continued his ministrations. Her hands found their way into his gorgeous sex hair and she grabbed gently letting him know that she was close because her verbal skills were completely out the window at this point. This was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life. Then he curled his talented, magical fingers and started pressing on her g-spot. Her body couldn't take any more and Bella started to cum.

"Holy shit! Edwaaard! Yesssssss!"

He didn't let her come down from her high. He grabbed her hips and slipped into her and threw her into another orgasm immediately.

"Oh my God! Oh God, don't stop!"

Edward smiled down on her, "I have no intention of stopping anytime soon, beautiful."

He thrust into her deeper and deeper as he pulled her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. The new angle allowing his pelvic bone to rub against her clit; causing her next climax to begin to grow. Her hands ran up his arms and over his shoulders. She pulled them back and looped them in under his arms that were holding the majority of his weight off of her. She ran her hands up and down his back feeling the muscles bunch and contract as he pushed into her over and over again. He felt amazing inside of her and she knew her orgasm was not going to hold off much longer. Edward saw her struggling to hold out.

"Bella," his voice pulled her attention right to his stunning face, "Cum for me beautiful. Cum for me now."

It was like her body was under his command and she felt the coil in her snap and she came hard as he thrust into her again and again. Her internal muscles contracted around him; milking his rock hard cock and his orgasm shot through him seconds later.

"Yes! Beautiful! Fuck, yes!"

He fell exhausted on top of her resting his head between her breasts. She ran her hands through his hair as he hummed in contentment. It was perfect and amazing and everything she had always hoped it would be with him. He got up and kissed her before going to the bathroom to clean up and turn out the lights. Bella rolled over enjoying the bliss that was still pumping through her veins. Edward crawled into bed and snuggled up behind her.

"That was wonderful. Thank you, beautiful," he said as he kissed her shoulder. She fell asleep with a stupid goofy grin on her face.

She woke the next morning before Edward. She crept out of bed and quietly redressed. She heard him roll over and turned to see a sleepy yet smiling Edward. What a gorgeous site!

"Where you off to so early?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I have an early meeting. I got to get to my room and get ready before I am late."

"Don't go."

"What?" She asked.

"Don't go," he had an impulse and was going with it, "Come with me to California?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

She sighed and walked to him; kneeling on the floor by the bed, "I would love nothing more, but I need to get back to my kids. They are my life, and I can't leave them."

He nodded and kissed her softly before she walked out the door leaving a piece of her heart behind her. He wanted to chase after her and beg. He felt a connection with her. He couldn't put a label on it, but it was like nothing he had ever felt before and feared he may never feel again. Just when he was going to go after her the hotel phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, sir. This is your six a.m. wake up call."

"Yes, thank you," he sighed as he hung up the phone.

He knew it was crazy to even think of pursuing her. He got out of bed and took a shower getting ready for his flight to LA.

Three weeks later Bella was standing in her bathroom whispering, "Don't be positive. Don't be positive. Don't be positive."

She heard her husband outside the door getting ready for work. She looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Oh shit."

Happy Birthday Bella! I hope you enjoyed it!

Love,

Nicole

PS. I hope it wasn't too dirty for you.


End file.
